Diferite
by Klarusifogia Hega
Summary: Pernahkah kau merasakan sentakan aneh di tubuhmu ketika melihat makhluk terindah di dunia ini? Meskipun itu katanya salah.


**Diferite**

**(Semua karakter adalah milik Suzanne Collins)**

* * *

Kelas yang sangat membosankan. Yah, kapan mereka akan membicarakan tentang hal-hal yang menyenangkan? Yang dibicarakan hanya tentang tambang batu bara. Selalu. Atau lebih tepatnya sejarah tambang batu bara. Dan siapa yang peduli dengan penemu batu bara? Atau bagaimana itu terbentuk? Atau siapa saja yang sudah mati di sana...

Lagipula semua orang sudah muak dengan tambang. Sudah banyak orang yang lebih memilih menjual alkohol dibanding menjadi pekerja tambang.

Kecuali Madge, yang dengan senang hati mendengarkan setiap kisah yang diceritakan guru—mantan pekerja tambang yang sudah muak, sehingga lebih memilih anak-anak ingusan—yang mulai frustasi dengan presentase murid-murid yang tidur di kelasnya.

Madge juga menjadi satu-satunya murid yang aktif. Ia terus bertanya 'bagaimana' atau 'kenapa'. Setidaknya cukup untuk membuat guru itu tidak jadi ikut tidur siang.

"Kalian boleh istirahat," guru malang itu seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tapi tidak jadi. Ia keluar dari kelas sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala setengah botaknya.

Madge kasihan melihat gurunya itu. Tua dan tidak pernah didengar.

Madge sedang memikirkan bagaimana masa tuanya nanti, saat kaleng soda melayang menghantam keningnya.

"Aw, sakit!" Madge melihat sekelilingnya, mencari manusia yang baru saja melempar keningnya dengan kaleng minuman. Tidak ada orang di kelas itu. Madge masih tetap mencari, menengok ke segala arah. Lalu ada orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Gale.

Madge menampilkan ekspresi 'apa yang kau lakukan'. "Ayo makan, aku yang traktir."

Katniss sahabatnya, tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana, mengecup pipi Gale lalu mengajak Madge makan siang. Madge menurut, mengikuti pasangan kakasih-sekaligus-sahabatnya menuju kafetaria. Gale merangkul Katniss, berjalan di depan. Madge dengan sengaja memperlambat langkahnya, tidak ingin mengganggu sahabatnya yang saling mencintai.

Katniss menghentikan langkahnya, seakan lupa sesuatu. Ia menoleh, "Madge, kenapa kau berjalan di belakang?"

Dengan sedikit ragu, Madge berlari kecil menyusul kedua sahabatnya. Menempatkan diri di sebelah Katniss. Gale menengok ke arah Madge, tersenyum.

Menu di kafetaria membosankan. Terpaksa, sepasang-kekasih-dan-sahabat itu membeli sepiring Lasagna untuk masing-masing. Makanan yang setidaknya bisa ditelan yang juga dijual di kafetaria.

Madge merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya. Ia menoleh, melihat seorang pria berambut pirang yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tersenyum.

Dengan ragu Madge membalas senyuman itu. Pria itu membalikan badan, kembali mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

"Jangan bilang kau kenal dengan dia, Madge," Madge menggeleng, ia tidak mengenal orang itu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Gale yang sibuk dengan Lasagna nya tiba-tiba menyahut,"Peeta Mellark? Dia atlet gulat sekolah. Salah satu yang paling kuat." Madge menatap kedua sahabatnya itu. "Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Katniss menatap Madge tidak percaya. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu tentang Mellark?"

"Tidak."

"_Womanizer_."

Madge mengangguk. Mencoba menelan Lasagna yang keras.

Ia kembali merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, menatapnya. Tentu saja bukan Peeta, pria itu baru saja keluar dari kafetaria. Tapi Katniss.

"Ada apa?" Katniss tersentak memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak."

Katniss jadi aneh belakangan ini, sejak dia memberitahu Madge bahwa Gale dan dirinya adalah sepasang kekasih.

Madge menebak-nebak isi pikiran Katniss. Mencoba menggali informasi dari mata abu-abu itu. Sementara Katniss selalu mengalihkan pandangan setiap kali mata mereka bertemu.

Tidak ada yang tahu isi pikiran Katniss. Ia orang yang pandai menutupi perasaanya. Bahkan dari dirinya sendiri.

Membohongi. Katniss membohongi semua orang. Kenyataannya terlalu berat. Lebih baik ia berpura-pura mencintai Gale, pria yang memang seharusnya ia cintai.

Rasa bersalah selalu menghampirinya. Belakangan ini disertai dengan rasa lelah.

Katniss marah.

Marah pada semuanya. Marah pada dirinya sendiri. Marah pada peraturan yang dibuat untuk segelintir orang. Marah akan pandangan orang yang salah tentang dirinya.

Tidak ada yang mengerti hatinya. Setiap hari ia menekan perasaannya menjauh dari permukaan.

Tidak ada yang boleh tahu. Tidak boleh.

Tapi rasanya sudah mulai memuncak. Memaksa jeruji yang dipasangnya sendiri lepas. Katniss tidak siap. Tidak siap dengan pandangan mengejek dan meremehkan.

Kenapa juga rasa itu harus datang? Menempatkan dirinya pada posisi seperti ini. Terjebak, membiarkan hatinya perlahan-lahan mati.

Ia tahu ia berbeda. Tapi perbedaan tidak dibutuhkan disini. Berbeda sedikit, kau sudah dianggap spesies baru.

Katniss sadar. Menekan hanya membuat rasa itu semakin melonjak naik. Rasa ini berbeda. Rasa ini kuat, tapi sulit untuk diakui.

Bukan, hal itu memang sepatutnya tidak ada. Perasaan itu salah.

Tapi kesalahan itu tetap ada. Entah waktu akan membantunya hilang atau tidak.

Dengan atau tanpa rasa itu, hatinya tetap kelabu.

Hanya saja dengan rasa itu, Katniss menikmati segalanya.

* * *

"Kau ada waktu Sabtu ini?" Suara itu, atau pria itu, tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana. "Uhm, ada..." Madge agak bingung dengan Peeta. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu datang. Mengajaknya mengobrol, menanyakan jadwal sabtu malamnya, menawarkan pergi ke kota bersama.

Madge tahu Katniss yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang sibuk memelototi Peeta Mellark yang melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan. Tidak setuju dengan acara sabtu malam yang baru saja dibuat Peeta. Sementara Gale tertawa kecil ketika melihat tatapan Katniss yang kesal sahabatnya diajak kencan oleh pria sejenis Peeta.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Madge sudah mengatakan "ya". Berarti Peeta akan melakukan apapun yang sudah direncanakannya karena 'gadisnya' sudah setuju.

* * *

Tangannya yang tidak bisa berhenti bergerak, gelisah. _Kapan Madge keluar? _Katniss sudah cukup mendapat masalah karena keluar rumah sendirian malam-malam.

Bukan salah Madge juga ia harus menunggu seperti ini. Mungkin Madge malah tidak tahu Katniss menunggu. Terkadang sahabatnya kurang peka. Lagipula kenapa juga Madge harus peka terhadapnya?

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, Katniss semakin merasa kesal dan lelah. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk masuk ke rumah Madge, langsung ke kamarnya. Katniss membuka pintu membiarkan udara masuk ke ruang pribadi Madge yang hanya sedikit lebih kecil dibanding dengan rumahnya sendiri. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada Madge yang masih setengah berpakaian.

"Ya ampun! Katniss apa yang kau lakukan?" buru-buru Madge menutupi paha mulusnya dengan celana panjang. Percuma karena Katniss masih bisa melihat sebagian dari kulit mulusnya.

Dan merasakan sentakan aneh karenanya.

Sesuatu telah merasuki Katniss, dia berjalan dengan cepat. Menuju Madge yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Dia menangkup wajah sahabatnya. Mendekatkannya ke wajahnya sendiri. "Katniss, berhenti main-main!" Madge mendorongnya menjauh.

Untuk sesaat kesadaran Katniss kembali. Dia hendak meminta maaf dan berpura-pura bahwa tadi dia hanya bercanda. Namun setan lain telah memasukinya, kali ini dia bergerak dengan lebih cepat. "Maaf," ucapnya seraya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya. Sekaligus sumber dari segala fantasi kotor yang memenuhi otaknya nyaris sepanjang waktu. Ciuman itu mulanya hanya sepihak, sampai setan yang merasuki Katniss juga mulai memasuki Magde. Merayunya, seperti bibir Katniss yang terus mengecupnya dengan lembut. Perlahan-lahan membiarkannya membuka sendiri bibirnya, membiarkan Katniss melakukan lebih.

Lebih dari apapun yang pernah dia pikirkan.

Lebih dari apapun yang pernah dia dambakan.

**Fin.**


End file.
